miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Longg
|gender = Genderless |official pronoun = Female, she/herhttps://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1152375359477702661 |first = Sandboy |latest = Miracle Queen |residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |likes = Doing things in style |friends = Other kwamis Kagami Tsurugi Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Hua Mulan |aliases = Longg-samaby Kagami in "Heart Hunter" |abilities = Wind Dragon Water Dragon Unnamed Lightning Power Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} ' 'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1062115576947097606 is the kwami who is connected to the Dragon Miraculous.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xho6V1LmDMw With her power, Longg's wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a dragon-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhcALBfsU3w In "Ikari Gozen", Longg becomes active to help Kagami Tsurugi transform into Ryuko. Appearance Longg is red with four black horns on her forehead: a black horn on each side of her face, and red horns from the upper back of her head with black spirals. Additionally, Longg has golden eyes, a whisker on each cheek next to her mouth, two small black spikes on her lower back, and a long tail with three black tips at the end. Personality Longg is a bit formal calling Kagami "young lady" having an eloquent approach and is quite informative and patient explaining her powers. She has a tendency to ramble on a bit not seeing that her wielder is trapped inside an akumatized villain, but knows not to rush as she tried to tell Kagami Ladybug's plans. Abilities Longg can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. She can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than her. As a kwami, Longg is able to transform the holder of the Dragon Miraculous into a dragon-themed superhero. Longg gives the user who inhibits the Dragon Miraculous the power to use abilities of water, air and lightning transforming into one of the three elements they chose just by saying water, air or lightning dragon. After all three elements have been used Longg loses energy giving the wearer five minutes until they transform back. Longg can fuse her powers with Tikki's to create the hybrid wielder Dragon Bug. Relationships Kagami Tsurugi As Longg and Kagami meet, she tells her the abilities she will grant her as Ryuko, but as she activates the Miraculous, Longg tries to stop her before she could fully inform Kagami of Ladybug's plan. In "Heart Hunter", she was happy to see Kagami again. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Multimouse Longg knowing Ladybug's plan to defeat Ikari Gozen, as he had tried to tell it to Kagami before she activates transformation of the Kwami's miraculous, indicates that Ladybug might have gone over it with Longg before sending the Dragon Miraculous Kagami's way. As well as how she knows the Kwami's name, when she asked Ryuko if Longg had indeed gone over their plan with her. Marinette puts on Longg's Miraculous in "Kwamibuster", so she and the other kwamis can help her save Tikki and Plagg from the titular villain, while she uses the power of the Mouse Miraculous to become Multimouse. The Dragon Miraculous is one of the few Miraculouses that the temporarily mouse-themed heroine didn't use, but she did hide herself in the Kwami's mouth for a short time. In "Heart Hunter", because of Marinette's failed sabotage attempt Longg was the only other kwami that was saved from Hawk Moth's grasp. After the events of Miracle Queen, Marinette became the new Guardian that looks after Longg's Miraculous, along with the rest of them. History Before Season 2 When a certain concept came into existence, Longg came into existence. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Longg and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. She started out in China. When her Miraculous was not being worn, Longg was dormant in the Dragon Miraculous, which was stored inside the Miracle Box. Season 2 During Season 2, Longg was dormant in the Dragon Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Longg was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the other kwamis, and they were excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. The kwamis are marvelled at the gift Tikki brought, a marker, and played with each other. When the time to find Nooroo came, Longg got into position in an effort to contact him, but the kwamis contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice, the kwamis shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. They realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and Tikki and Plagg's wielders would be in danger. Season 3 During Season 3, Longg was dormant in the Dragon Miraculous. In "Ikari Gozen", Longg and her Miraculous were loaned to Kagami as a "special delivery" by Ladybug. Upon meeting her, wh3 tried to explain his powers and Ladybug's plan to her wielder but became surprised when Kagami said the words, instantly transforming her into Ryuko, without informing her fully. After the trio saved her wielder's mother, Longg and her Miraculous were returned to Ladybug and then to Master Fu. In "Kwamibuster", she was activated along with the other kwamis to help Multimouse enact her plan of rescuing Tikki and Plagg. During the confrontation, she revealed Multimouse to a disguised Cat Noir who informed him of Ladybug's plan. However, Longg was one of the few kwamis captured but was actually apart of the plan as she unveiled her stowaway wielder, and with the help of Multicat, Lonng was eventually set free. After Kwamibuster's defeat, Longg and the others cheered for Marinette as their plan was a success and was returned to Miracle Box. In "Heart Hunter", she was once again loaned to Kagami. Once again reactivated, she was happy to see Kagami again and transformed her into Ryuko so she could aid in the fight against Heart Hunter. However after the titular villain was deakumatized Longg and her Miraculous were returned to Ladybug. Unaware of what happened to the Guardian he was also unknowingly saved by the heroine. In "Miracle Queen", after avoiding Miracle Queen's hornets, Longg was reactivated again by Ladybug and after recharging, she was ready to help. Upon resurfacing, she fused her powers with Tikki's turning Ladybug into Dragon Bug and by using the power of the water dragon and the yo-yo to make a water shield. After fighting the titular villain's minions and deakumatizing her, Longg defused with Ladybug. After regaining the Miracle Box, she returned to her Miraculous. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Longg was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Thomas Astruc confirmed its name on Twitter on November 11, 2018.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1062115576947097606 * Longg is the only currently known kwami to be based on a mythical animal. * Chinese dragons symbolize good luck, prosperity, heroism, boldness, and more. * The dragon is the fifth animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Longg's name is based on lóng (龙/龍), the Chinese word for "dragon." de:Longg es:Longg fr:Longg pl:Longg pt-br:Longg ru:Лонгг Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters